Fangirl on the TARDIS
by Joki of Sassgard
Summary: I stared at the blue box in front of me. The blue Police Box to be exact. No way this was actually happening. Rubbing my eyes, I expected it to disappear when I looked again, but this time a man in a bow-tie and suspenders stood in the door. "Hello." He smiled. "I'm the Doctor." Thus begins the adventures of the Time Lord and a Fangirl. More updates to come. (don't own cover)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome one and all. *passes out internet cupcakes* This is currently my newest fanfic endeavor so I ask that you all bear with me. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I'm dreaming. This isn't real. Wake up you idiot, you've probably fallen asleep in class. You'll be the laughing stock. You're dreaming. Wake up already.

"All of time and space!" The Doctor called from across the TARDIS console. He peeked around at me. "Where do you want to start?"

Maybe this wasn't a dream. Please don't be a dream.

I opened my mouth, then promptly shut it again. All those hours spent daydreaming about this moment and now that it actually happened I had no idea where to go.

"I'm over a thousand years old and not getting any younger," The Doctor began working his way around the TARDIS console. I followed him, trailing my hand along the cool surface as he flipped switches, pulled levers, mashed buttons, and spun whatever that thing was. His coat billowed as he whirled around and faced me, grinning. "Well?"

"Um," I bit my lip. All of time and space was hard to narrow down… Then it hit me.

"I want to go see Captain America: Civil War."

The Doctor straightened up, his hands falling to his side as he gave me a disappointed look. "A superhero movie over a star system?" he stated in disbelief.

"Or the new Star Wars movie," suggested with a shrug.

He blinked at me.

"Or Pirates of the Caribbean 5."

"You're joking," The Doctor accused, straightening his bow tie.

"Well…" I looked down at my scuffed up converses. "We could do season four of Sherlock."

He threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine. I said anywhere and I guess that counts." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook. I grabbed the nearest hand railing to keep from falling on my face. "But we are going to go a few galaxies over first to pick up some popcorn."

"Alien popcorn?" I questioned.

"Of course!" he answered, pulling around a monitor. "The planet we're going to actually perfected the art of corn popping. Your Earth has just barely scratched the surface of corn's potential."

I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face. Here I was, in the TARDIS, on my way to the future. And some people don't believe in miracles…

* * *

 **A/N: This is legitimately what I'd want to do first. :P There will be more updates to this little 'series' or whatever you want to call it, so if you like what you've read be sure to follow and favorite so you don't miss out! And, of course, reviews are always appreciated. If you have any questions, just ask and I'll do my best to get back to you :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"No."

"Pleeeaaasseeee?" I smiled innocently.

The Doctor shook his finger at me. "I said, 'no'."

"But-"

He sighed, pulling on his protective goggles and going back to work on whatever he was doing under the TARDIS console. "I'm busy."

I sat down, my back against the end of the railing and stared down at him. "When you're done?" I asked hopefully. He didn't answer. Either he was ignoring me or too wrapped up in his work. "I don't think you can," I challenged, grinning at the dumbfound expression he looked at me with.

"Yes I can."

"So why not?"

"Uhhhh, wibbly wobbly-...?"

I gave him a look that meant 'I'm not falling for that.'

He waved his hand like he was brushing away a pesky fly. "Paradox stuff."

Apparently, The Doctor was satisfied with whatever he'd been working on. He closed the tool box and headed up the steps.

"Now can we go pick him up?" I asked.

He groaned. "If you ask me to pick up Tom Hiddleston one more time, I'll fly the TARDIS into a supernova."

I twirled the string of my hoodie around my finger. "Has anyone ever told you that you're stubborn?"

Putting away his tools, the Time Lord laughed. "I guess it takes one to know one."

* * *

 **A/N: Who would you like to travel in the TARDIS with?**

 **Thanks for all the follows and reviews!**


End file.
